A spark plug is described in European Patent No. 0 470 688. In the described spark plug, a cylindrical metal tube is provided in which a tubular ceramic insulator is arranged. This ceramic insulator projects out of the cylindrical metal tube and contains the central electrode of the spark plug, the end of the central electrode in turn peeping out of the tubular insulator. Furthermore, a multiplicity of earth electrodes which are bent over in an L shape are mounted on the cylindrical metal tube, which constitutes the housing of the spark plug. Each of these L-shaped earth electrodes consists of a vertical and a lateral part. The L shape of the earth electrodes gives rise to a bend angle of each earth electrode of 90'. Thus, the inner surface of the lateral part of each earth electrode is parallel to the surface of the insulator end.